Home Again and Pain Again
by destinationunknown2994
Summary: I new masterpiece, I suggest you read on to find more Miley misses her family and comes home, little does she know trouble is brewing in Malibu, can she and Lilly sort out their mixed feelings for old friends, enemies, family and the deceased?
1. Pig's Cousin

**It's been a long time, R&R!**

It had been a long time for Miley Stuart. And now she was going home, to Daddy and his new wife apparently, Lou-Anne. "Lilly, I heard that Oliver still lives in Malibu! We might see him!" Lilly had flown down with her to see her family as well.

Lilly smiled but said thoughtfully, "I wonder how life has treated him." Little did they know…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My baby is home!" Robby Ray Stuart said hugging his 20 year old daughter. "I'm good daddy, how 'bout you?" Robby rubbed his eyes and said, "Sweetheart I'm great. But there's someone I'd like you to meet." I want to you to keep in mind that Robby Ray is 46.

In strutted a long blonde gal with a pretty smile on. "Why, hello Miley, I'm Lou-Anne, It's so nice to put a face with the girl your daddy is constantly talking about!" Miley smiled and politely reminded the woman, "I'm 20." Lou-Anne's eyes widened, "Oh dear."

Miley raised an eyebrow and Lilly looked up from the espresso she was drinking. "Hannah-Miley, what she means to say is she is happy to meet a lovely young lady like you." Miley's smile faded, "Hannah?" She asked, "Dad, I'm only Hannah at the concerts, even the tabloids call me Miley now. But I guess someone you forget about fades, like any other memory."

With that Miley turned and left her old beach side house trailing her manager Lilly Trescott with her.

"Oh baby, don't feel sad, Mama's got you," Lou-Anne sad sitting down next to Mr. Stuart on the coach. "Anne, how could I call my daughter by an identity that doesn't exist anymore? What about our secret? You think she knows, Miley was good at that sort of thing." Lou-Anne shook her head, "She doesn't know I'm younger then her I promise you and anyways I turn 20 next month."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the car Lilly was careful not to upset Miley too much instead she tried to make her laugh, "Wasn't Lou-Anne your pigs name and that evil cousin of yours?" Miley smiled at this but her phone went off before she could reply.

It was playing one of her really old hits, If We Were a Movie. She checked the number and threw the phone onto another seat of the limo. "Pablo, what is Martha's number we need the resorts address." Pablo perked up and said in a robot voice, "989-6758" Miley smiled at the computer and said thank you politely.

She dialed her travel guides cell phone and a fast talking woman picked up. "Hello? This is Jamie Darther, _private _secretary to Martha Shrott, best travel guide in the business." Miley handed the phone to Lilly. "Bonjour! This is Lilly Trescott _private_ manager to Miley Stuart, may I speak to Martha?"

The other woman gasped and said very very quickly, "Of course you can, anything for Miley, she's my nieces favorite!" Lilly replied with a quick thank you. "Martha Shrott here," anther woman said.

Lilly and the woman had a quick conversation and then guided the driver to the resort. Miley was rushed by fans and paparazzi while searching for the suite she and Lilly had reserved. Lilly's connected to hers and the suites were the best in Resort Tipton.

"Night!" Lilly called through the slightly opened door connecting the suites. "'Night!" Miley called back, but she never went to sleep.

R&R Please worked hard!


	2. Somehow

**I'm back and so is Miley, I'd like to thank Luvs-Mitchel-Musso, redlion2286, and of course iheartdisney128. Thanks for the support!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

It turned out that Miley STEWART had fallen asleep because her dreams were nightmares; she remembered the night she left;

"_Dad! I'm tired of you trying to control me! I'm my own person! Don't try to hide things from me like you did when I was a kid, I can totally tell you're dating so why don't you tell me? Because you're a wimp!" She screamed at him. "MILEY STEWART COME BACK HERE!" Was all he yelled back. "Come on Lilly, we're going now. Oh, and Dad, I'm nineteen! I can live on my own!" She and Lilly jumped into the limo and drove off, Miley never really said goodbye._

_She cried and cried on the way to the airport, the plane she booked wasn't leaving for another hour. She had only one choice, sit in the Malibu airport while tourists and photographers wandered by and took a shot. Lilly couldn't do anything to comfort her. It was too late, permanent damage was done to her heart. _

She woke up crying with Lilly next to her. "Miley? Are you okay? I heard you screaming and I rushed in. I think you had a nightmare." Miley sat up in her bed and said, "I knew I shouldn't have come back, Daddy can watch his little girl in the tabloids, and no one needs to actually need their Daddy to survive right?"

Miley started to cry remembering the times Robby Ray comforted her and how she in turn had helped him. He had helped her when she messed up with Oliver and the performance while taking Shakespeare in school. She had helped him whenever _Jackson (Bless his soul) _left him sitting on the toilet all day.

She knew she had to have the help of her Daddy to survive, and somehow she'd make it work, somehow. She'd make it up to him and he'd call her Bud again, somehow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pablo, Oliver Oaken's address please." Pablo recited the street, house number, town/city, state, and zip code.

Mr. Campbell drove them there pronto. "Don't you think we should call? I mean what if he isn't here?" Miley asked as they pulled up next to a small white Tudor. "Well it's more fun, and it's like old times sake. Come on Miley! He'll love that we popped in."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you guys come in? Am- My wife, she's expecting company we are going dancing tonight."

Miley looked confused and said blandly, "Your wife? Oliver you're twenty, like me, didn't you go through college?"

Oliver shook his head no. "You see, after you two ditched me, I became friends with the "in" crowd, who knew you two where holding me back." Miley and Lilly looked at each other.

"And one of the new kids joined that group too, his name was, Joe, or was it Moe? What ever no difference, his dad worked a lottery ticket company, lot's of money if you play your cards right." He rubbed his fingers together, and Lilly rolled her eyes, "Same Smokin' Oaken." She muttered.

"Well, his dad met my mom and they clicked so he gave her a few lotto tickets." Miley held up a hand, "Wait a second speed demon, what does this have to do with college?" She raised an eyebrow and leaned into his face.

"OLIVER OAKEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS WOMAN?" shrieked a high- pitched voice. Oliver turned away, "Oh no," The woman descended the stairs and said in a quieter voice, "Honey, you can't wear that dancing, it doesn't match your beautiful eyes."

Lilly turned to look at the woman, "Am- Am- AMBER?! You married Amber?!?!?!?" Lilly stuck a finger out at the woman and turned to look at Oliver, all her could say was, "It's not polite to point."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mwahahahaha! Cliff hanger. Well, I'll write again soon, promise. After all I started the story yesterday and this is the second chapter, I know it's a little short but still! At least I'm writing, I HEART u guys, R&R!!**


	3. Love Again?

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, my computer broke. I'll try to fill you guys in!!!**

**Email me too!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Amber raised a waxed eyebrow at Miley's finger. "Well what a…_pleasant _surprise. Ollie here didn't tell me we were having company over. I have to confess, Ashley and Jake are meeting us at a restaurant and then we're heading over to a club. You have to go now."

Lilly turned to Oliver, who looked back to Amber. "Sweetie, I think Miley and Lilly should join us tonight, they aren't going to be in town long after all." Oliver walked over to Amber she looked everywhere but Oliver's face and said, "Only for you Pooky-Poo."

Oliver smiled and kissed her cheek, Lilly gagged. Miley smiled and said, "Should we change?" Amber nodded quickly, making sure to glare at them.

Miley and Lilly jogged out to the limo (it had started to drizzle) and retrieved some fresher outfits.

Lilly let Miley change first in the only bathroom on the lower floor. Oliver and Amber wouldn't let them upstairs who knew why.

Miley stepped out of the pink bathroom looking H-O-T. She wore a strapless black dress that clung to her from her bosom to her waste where it then became flowing it ended at the knee. She had a small locket on that accented her bare neck. She wore black ballet flats. Her hair was only slightly wavy because of a hat she had worn earlier, she didn't wear any makeup, she looked good and she knew it.

Lilly smiled at Miley and whispered, "Jake Ryan will kill himself." Miley still loved Jake but when she started her year-long tour after she left her dad she couldn't come back to catch him, and he apparently married Ashley.

Lilly came out looking ravishing as well, she wore a scarlet dress that hung onto her the same way Miley's did but it had a halter top. She also wore a thin slightly see-through scarf that match the dress in the red color. Her shoes were one and a half inch heels that boasted two straps and were scarlet as well. Her blonde hair fell behind her loosely and she also wore no makeup.

Miley grinned and said, "Oliver will rethink Amber." When Amber and Oliver couldn't hear, they both knew Lilly loved Oliver but chose to go on tour with Miley; she was unhappy about leaving Oliver but wouldn't have ditched Miley.

They walked into the foyer together where a polished looking Oliver stood next to Amber. They smiled courteously. Oliver wouldn't stop looking at Lilly.

"Amber, Oliver could we offer you a ride in our limo?" Amber's eyes widened and she said, "You know what? I didn't think about that, I mean Ashley's hubby is a star and gets to ride everywhere in limos! Now we could arrive in one too! Ohmygod what if there is paparazzi watching us! OLLIE THIS COULD BE MY BIG BREAK!!" Oliver nodded and said perplexed, "I guess that's a 'yes'."

Miley grinned and said, "Follow me," She led the way to the white super stretch limo and the four classmates piled in. There was plenty of space.

"Douglas, this is Amber and Oliver, my old peers." Douglas Campbell turned around and shook hands with his two new passengers. "Nice to meet y'all!" He exclaimed happily. Amber wiped her hand on the seat afterward and gave Miley a look saying;

'Do you really talk to that man? He is completely below you.'

Miley looked at Lilly who was just gazing at Oliver.

They pulled away from the curb and Amber began inspecting the inside of the limo. She went through the mini fridge and pressed all of the buttons she could find until Oliver grabbed her hand and said, "Sweetie, calm down a bit, okay?"

Amber nodded and just looked out the window. She suddenly realized that the driver didn't know where they were going.

"Douglas, we are going to Rogriettes on Main Street." Douglas simply replied, "I know Amber, Miley programmed it into Pablo and he's giving me directions."

Amber looked confused and Miley gestured at the small computer to her side. Amber dawned a new look and continued looking out the window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cannot believe that she is older then me!" Lou-Anne hadn't dropped the subject for hours. "Honey, you aren't! She is younger then you!" Robbie Ray kept reminding her until he became fed up and retreated to his room.

"I can't believe I married a piece of Turkey Jerky. She doesn't even remember she's 37." Robbie Ray kept telling himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber and Oliver, Lilly and Miley, and Jake and Ashley were all seated at a table. Ashley and Amber sat next to each other whispering an gossiping the whole time dinner was being eaten. Then their husbands sat on the other side of them (table is round). Miley ended up sitting next to Oliver and Lilly next to Jake.

They would've switched but that would be waaaaaaay to obvious.

Oliver was apologizing the whole night to Miley, saying, "I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch like I promised," , "I wish I had called more, sorry!", and other rambling things that practicly put Miley to sleep.

Eventually she snapped and told him to stop, he looked taken aback and it was her turn to apologize.

Dinner was good and Lilly and Jake had better conversation then Ollie and Miles.

They went out dancing but Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were too full to dance and sat at the bar talking.

It was like old times, when Lilly and Oliver went on a date the day after the senior prom. But Jake wasn't there with Miley. He was out dancing with his wife and her best friend.

The whole night finished not that late after that. Miley and Lilly went to the Tipton. They climbed into bed right away, three o'clock was what Miley's watch said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it ended so horrible but it's 11 and I'm tired too, I have to go to sleep so tell me what you think of it cutting out the last couple of paragraphs! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**

**R&R**


End file.
